Talk:Featured Articles/Winners
Archives Featured Articles Voting Results USSA nominated by--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:26, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Yes *+1 (although I would like to proof read it once more) --Sneakers 05:19, 16 March 2009 (UTC) *+1 --dan.carriero@yahoo.com 17:38, 18 March 2009 (UTC) *+1 --Trumeg 15:34, 14 April 2009 (UTC)DISQUALIFIED--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:54, 26 April 2009 (UTC) *+1 --Atenea del Sol 15:41, 15 April 2009 (UTC) *+1 --Mutopis 17:57, 24 April 2009 (UTC) *+1 --DorkVader 12:37, 21 May 2009 (UTC) No Not Yet Voting Results: Yes=5; No=0; NotYet=0;--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:32, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Debt-Miles * Nominated by Atenea del Sol, 2:40 AM EST 28 April 2009. Yes *+1--dan.carriero@yahoo.com 22:27, 28 April 2009 (UTC) *+1--''Small chicken combo from C1456'' (Ta↔ ) at 21:16, 2 May 2009 (UTC) *+1--Atenea del Sol 05:36, 5 May 2009 (UTC) *+1--DorkVader 12:38, 15 May 2009 (UTC) *+1--Prof. McDoc 23:43, 15 May 2009 (UTC) No Not Yet (Yes=5; No=0; Not Yet=0)--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:31, 16 May 2009 (UTC) 2016 Presidential Election nominated by --dan.carriero@yahoo.com 19:55, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Yes *+1--dan.carriero@yahoo.com 01:53, 8 February 2009 (UTC) *+1--Atenea del Sol 16:49, 20 February 2009 (UTC) *+1--Avng123 11:58, 23 February 2009 (UTC) *+1--Cardinalqueen 11:45, 2 March 2009 (UTC) *+1--Notstephencolbert 11:58, 3 March 2009 (UTC) *+1 (It would be great to see the map with California split up into 3 different states or so) --Sneakers 05:21, 16 March 2009 (UTC) * +1 --DorkVader 19:28, 18 March 2009 (UTC) *+1--Prof. McDoc 01:01, 19 March 2009 (UTC) No Not Yet (Yes-5; No-0; Not Yet-0)--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:10, 19 March 2009 (UTC) FU School of Media Relations nominated by--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:02, 19 December 2007 (UTC) Please note: only registered users in good standing may vote! Yes +1 --Careax 05:10, 7 January 2008 (UTC) +1 --Sneakers 07:42, 13 January 2008 (UTC) +1--GlennBecksAT**l (talk) 05:10, 15 January 2008 (UTC) +1--Bi 08:57, 16 January 2008 (UTC) +1--Atenea del Sol 15:06, 4 January 2009 (UTC) No Not Yet (Yes-5; No-0; Not Yet-0)--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:31, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Global Warming nominated by Bi 05:02, 15 January 2008 (UTC) :I just added an entire section on the "climate models are useless" argument. Just for the information of our illustrious voters, in case you wish to change your votes either way because of this. :) Bi 09:57, 31 January 2008 (UTC) Yes +1--Bi 05:02, 15 January 2008 (UTC) :) +1--GlennBecksAT**l (talk) 05:09, 15 January 2008 (UTC) +1 --Sneakers 10:35, 27 January 2008 (UTC) +1--Chives 19:39, 18 April 2008 (UTC) A great article, and just in time. It's just been too long since an article got featured. +1--User:Lord Jules 21:11 29 July 2008 (UTC) No Not Yet * moved to archive (5 yes votes; 0 no votes, 0 not yet votes)--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:57, 29 July 2008 (UTC) A World Without Stephen Colbert Yes +1 --Chives 00:39, 8 December 2007 (UTC) What a great article, I couldn't have written it better myself! +1 --User:leoberacai 12 December 2007 Funny stuff. +1 --Careax 16:45, 19 December 2007 (UTC) +1 --GlennBecksAT**l (talk) 17:44, 19 December 2007 (UTC) +1 --Sneakers 07:43, 13 January 2008 (UTC) +1--thisniss 01:10, 14 January 2008 (UTC) No Not Yet * moved to archive (6 yes votes; 0 no votes, 0 not yet votes)--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:19, 20 January 2008 (UTC) The American Family nominated by:--thisniss 05:40, 10 October 2007 (UTC) Yes +1 --thisniss 05:40, 10 October 2007 (UTC) no particular timeliness, and could still probably use some work, but it's an old fav and I just like to see new stuff up on the front page :) Yes-- Love it. Elassint 22:19, 22 October 2007 (UTC) +1 Excellent article. --Not MC Esteban™ 23:09, 27 October 2007 (UTC) +1 --GlennBecksATool (talk) 05:00, 30 October 2007 (UTC) +1 It's truthy, it's funny, it's delicious! --Careax 18:36, 17 November 2007 (UTC) No Not Yet * moved to archive (5 yes votes; 0 no votes, 0 not yet votes)--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:01, 10 December 2007 (UTC) Michael Vick nominated by:--User:Dilljt 14:13, 31 August 2007 (UTC) I will move this article to archive in 1 week. Please, no more votes. --Not MC Esteban™ 19:56, 14 October 2007 (UTC) Yes +1 --User:Dilljt 14:13, 31 August 2007 (UTC) +1 --Careax 04:47, 29 September 2007 (UTC) +1 --thisniss 05:40, 10 October 2007 (UTC) +1 --GlennBecksATool (talk) 23:02, 13 October 2007 (UTC) +1 --Not MC Esteban™ 19:53, 14 October 2007 (UTC) No Not Yet Obamamamamia! nominated by:--MC Esteban™ 18:13, 28 August 2007 (UTC) Yes +1 --MC Esteban™ 18:13, 28 August 2007 (UTC) +1 --User:Dilljt 14:13, 31 August 2007 (UTC) +1 --Careax 04:49, 29 September 2007 (UTC) +1 --thisniss 05:40, 10 October 2007 (UTC) +1 --Randroid 22:53, 13 October 2007 (UTC) No Not Yet Bears in a Submarine nominated by:--Demonseed 20:09, 12 August 2007 (UTC) Yes +1 Heck yeah!! --Careax 04:06, 13 August 2007 (UTC) +1 cause it's awesome --Demonseed 19:09, 13 August 2007 (UTC) +1 --GlennBecksATool 19:21, 13 August 2007 (UTC) +1 --MC Esteban™ 15:48, 15 August 2007 (UTC) +1 --thisniss 03:23, 28 August 2007 (UTC) No Not Yet Harry Potter nominated by:--thisniss 05:35, 31 July 2007 (UTC) Yes +1--thisniss 05:35, 31 July 2007 (UTC) +1--Careax 06:53, 31 July 2007 (UTC) +1 --GlennBecksATool 03:45, 1 August 2007 (UTC) +1 --MC Esteban™ 02:36, 7 August 2007 (UTC) +1--Demonseed 02:13, 9 August 2007 (UTC) No Not Yet Meatloaf nominated by:--User:Dilljt 14:27, 25 June 2007 (UTC) Yes +1 Bake, eat, and repeat.--User:Dilljt 14:27, 25 June 2007 (UTC) +1 --MC Esteban™ 20:27, 25 June 2007 (UTC) +1 --Vinny 02:57, 27 June 2007 (UTC) +1, a full, well-rounded article, just like its namesake --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:21, 27 June 2007 (UTC) +1 I'm satified that it has attained the sufficient truthiness level. --Randroid 23:59, 6 July 2007 (UTC) No Not Yet +1 I think we can add a little more to the article - add more to the meat loaf!! --Tourskin 23:45, 30 June 2007 (UTC) +1 I think we should say something about the singer Meatloaf. --Randroid 00:20, 1 July 2007 (UTC) Stephanus Maximus Truthiness nominated by:--MC Esteban™ 04:56, 16 June 2007 (UTC) Yes +1 Cry "Truth!" and let slip the dogs of war!--MC Esteban™ 04:56, 16 June 2007 (UTC) +1 I especially like the 'On Notice Tabula'--Toadaron 00:12, 17 June 2007 (UTC) +1 Bust!! --thisniss 15:15, 18 June 2007 (UTC) +1 It was Jupiter that told me to do so. - The Lake Effect 16:45, 18 June 2007 (UTC) +1 --Randroid 22:25, 20 June 2007 (UTC) No Not Yet Jerry Falwell nominated by: --Ravman29 15:46, 17 May 2007 (UTC) A very nice article that has expanded quite well since Falwell's death. Additionally, since he is one of the major driving forces behind the Christian Right ... but I'm getting too facty. Yes +1 --Ravman29 15:46, 17 May 2007 (UTC) A nice article +1 --thisniss 18:43, 17 May 2007 (UTC) It would be a sin not to eulogize the Reverend properly +1 --Careax 22:58, 17 May 2007 (UTC) Amen to that sister! +1 --MC Esteban™ 17:25, 22 May 2007 (UTC) +1 Holy crap! I forgot!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:27, 22 May 2007 (UTC) No Not Yet WTF nominated by: --OHeL 13:57, 15 April 2007 (UTC)-- Yes +1--OHeL 13:57, 15 April 2007 (UTC) +1 '--Alethic Logic 15:11, 18 April 2007 (UTC)' +1--Careax 17:40, 28 April 2007 (UTC) +1--Bearfalldown 16:42, 4 May 2007 (UTC) +1--thisniss 16:41, 7 May 2007 (UTC) No Not Yet Libertarian nominated by: Bi 10:31, 7 April 2007 (UTC) Yes +1--Bi 10:31, 7 April 2007 (UTC) Self-nomination. Because my great gut tells me that my gut is great. +1'''--Alethic Logic 16:13, 7 April 2007 (UTC)' Has some great stuff... and you can dance to it. +1--thisniss 06:58, 8 April 2007 (UTC) You know, Nietzsche's gut was the only part of himself he disliked. ;) +1--User:Grimcheeper 11 April 2007 (UTC) Nietzsche barely even had a gut. He was about as truthy as Nancy Pelosi +1--Careax 17:21, 12 April 2007 (UTC) +1 now that the flogs have been expunged--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:46, 15 April 2007 (UTC) No Not Yet +1 I never got around to reading this...so much to make funny...but it seems like an ad for Ayn Rand without the satire. Or floggish. Not sure, but it needs some humor.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:54, 14 April 2007 (UTC) :Oh yes, the thing I have a question about is what's with all these women? Doesn't the Bible say women should be silent, pregnant and such? Where is The Baby Jesus in this article?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:49, 14 April 2007 (UTC) ::Let me respond to that on the talk page... Bi 07:20, 14 April 2007 (UTC) Scooter nominated by: Careax 20:35, 4 April 2007 (UTC) Yes +1 --OHeL 21:48, 4 April 2007 (UTC) +1--Careax 02:19, 5 April 2007 (UTC) - not trying to be pushy here, but is this a winning candidate then? How long does an article usually stay as a featured article? +1'--Alethic Logic 14:43, 5 April 2007 (UTC)' - Um... OK, even Canadian Easter's done now... +1 --MC Esteban™ 16:05, 5 April 2007 (UTC) +1 --thisniss 06:58, 8 April 2007 (UTC) +1 --Cardinal Aaronak 05:26, 9 April 2007 (UTC) No Not Yet I'm ready to vote yes on this one, and you'll get it even if you don't do this, but I think it would be cool if you added a "Balls and Bears" scale to the page, like at the bottom of Wigfield (book). We are trying to establish that as a sort of standard for reviews around here. --MC Esteban™ 03:46, 5 April 2007 (UTC) We should at least wait until after Easter, because that's the featured word right now. I will change my vote on Monday. --Aaronak 16:16, 7 April 2007 (UTC) Easter nominated by: --OHeL 23:15, 30 March 2007 (UTC) Yes +1-- I know I'm going to regret doing this, but Alethic Logic oops, sorry Alethic Logic should have back-to-back featured articles -- 300 and Easter... (I can feel the air we breathe compressing from his head swelling as I pen this). We should get Easter up as the Featured Article in time for Easter. --OHeL 23:15, 30 March 2007 (UTC) +1 I suppose I could live with that... '--Alethic Logic 00:34, 31 March 2007 (UTC)' + 1 Looks not too bad. '--Muchoman 17:59, 2 April 2007 (UTC)Muchoman vote disqualified per voting rules--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:41, 2 April 2007 (UTC) +1 I agree with OHeL; this needs to be featured by Easter Sunday. It's also a good article in its own right. --Aaronak 19:55, 2 April 2007 (UTC) +1 Its funny. I give you that. --Tourskin 15:04, 3 April 2007 (UTC) +1 Tough choice between Arab and Easter. But I think this looks great.--Factinator 15:07, 3 April 2007 (UTC) No Not Yet 300 nominated by --OHeL 09:01, 23 March 2007 (UTC) '''Voting Ends March 30 Yes +1 -- I really like the photo work on this page. Let's get 300 featured now (while it is still a story at the box office), and then get Easter featured in time for Easter! --OHeL 09:01, 23 March 2007 (UTC) +1 --MC Esteban 15:59, 23 March 2007 (UTC) +1 '--Alethic Logic 21:30, 25 March 2007 (UTC)' +1 --thisniss 23:52, 25 March 2007 (UTC) I like cryptic gore! +1 I love the image of Stephen battling everything in his way! Go Stephen!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:10, 26 March 2007 (UTC) No Not Yet Gitmo North Voting ends 1 March, 2007 nominated by OHeL Yes +1 --OHeL 13:48, 24 February 2007 (UTC) +1 --Esteban Colberto 17:31, 27 February 2007 (UTC) +1--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:17, 28 February 2007 (UTC) +1--thisniss 17:38, 3 March 2007 (UTC) +1'''--Alethic Logic 17:43, 3 March 2007 (UTC)' (but the first link in the article is a dead-end). No Not Yet Jew Testament/The Law '''Voting ends 28 February, 2007' nominated by Aaronak Yes +1 --Aaronak 01:23, 21 February 2007 (UTC) +1 --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:21, 23 February 2007 (UTC) +1 --thisniss 04:27, 26 February 2007 (UTC) +1--Esteban Colberto 21:49, 26 February 2007 (UTC) +1'''--Alethic Logic 00:12, 28 February 2007 (UTC)' No Not Yet +1 Left feedback on Sound Advice--thisniss 16:34, 24 February 2007 (UTC) changed to "Yes" because I am now able to read the illustrated version. Wikinazi '''Voting Ends February 7' nominated by --ColbertNationEditor 21:53, 4 February 2007 (UTC) Yes +1 Extremely truthy, and very relevant to recent events. Plus, an awsome pic. --ColbertNationEditor 21:53, 4 February 2007 (UTC) +1 crapflood is a technical term.--thisniss 03:51, 5 February 2007 (UTC) +1--Esteban Colberto 03:57, 6 February 2007 (UTC) +1--Whytokay 05:19, 6 February 2007 (UTC) +1--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:07, 6 February 2007 (UTC) No Not Yet ("Yes"=5; "No"=0; "Not Yet"=0)--22:24, 6 February 2007 School Voting Ends 17 January 2007 nominated by--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:14, 10 January 2007 (UTC) Yes +1 Pretty Good --Superfan 21:57, 10 January 2007 (UTC) +1--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:29, 11 January 2007 (UTC) +1 --Tbaughm 00:12, 12 January 2007 (UTC) +1--Senator Truffles 05:25, 16 January 2007 (UTC) +1--Congratulations!--Chief Reefer 05:26, 19 January 2007 (UTC) No Not Yet ("Yes"=5; "No"=0; "Not Yet"=0)--05:38, 19 January 2007 (UTC) Insert non-formatted text here AWWSC